british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Balls
Golden Balls was a game show that was stud poker, the National Lottery, and the prisoner's dilemma all combined into one. Gameplay Round 1 At the back of the studio was lottery-like machine called the "Golden Bank." Inside were 100 golden balls (hence the name of the show). Each ball had a money amount inside it. The money amounts ranged from £10 to £75,000. Twelve balls were randomly drawn from the machine and put into a mixer. There were four "Killer" balls mixed with them. The sixteen balls were split equally among the four contestants. The contestants would each place two balls each on their front and back rows, without looking inside them. Everyone could see each other's front-row balls, while the back-row balls were only visible to the contestants who had them. Each contestant looked at their own back-row balls and announced their contents. Depending on how they see fit, they could either tell the truth, or lie. They would then discuss who they thought was lying, trying to decide which one of them had the worst set of balls, in either terms having lowest amount of money and/or the most Killer balls. The contestants then voted on which of them should leave the game. The contestant with the most votes would be eliminated, and their balls were lost (this was known as being "binned"). In the event of a tie, the contestants had to discuss further and try to reach a consensus. Whoever they decided on was eliminated. If they still disagreed with each other, they were each given one more ball. One of them was a Killer ball, while the rest were empty; the contestant who was given the Killer ball would be eliminated. At the end of the round, the contestants would reveal the contents of their back-row balls. Round 2 The remaining contestants' balls (tiebreaker balls don't count) would be closed and put back into the mixer, two more cash balls were drawn from the Golden Bank, and one more Killer ball was added, for a total of fifteen balls. Then they would play in a manner similar to the first round, except the contestants were each given five balls, two on the front row, and three on the back. Bin or Win? The remaining two contestants' balls would be put back into the mixer, and one more Killer ball was added, for a total of eleven balls. After being mixed, the balls were placed on a table, with the contestants seated on opposite sides. The contestants would take turns choosing one ball to eliminate (known as "binning") and one to add to the jackpot (known as "winning"). Each ball chosen had to be opened to reveal it's contents. If a contestant won a cash ball, it's value was added to the jackpot; if they won a Killer ball, however, the jackpot at that point was divided by ten, though if they won a Killer ball before their first cash ball, it would have no effect. Once five balls were won, the round was over. Split or Steal? Each contestant was given two balls, one was marked with the word "Split" and the other was marked with the word "Steal." Afterwards they would each choose one ball to indicate their intentions. They were allowed to speak to each other and ask Carrott for advice before they made a decision. Just like the prisoner's dilemma, there were three possible outcomes: #If both contestants chose Split, they would divide the jackpot equally. #If one of the contestants chose Split, and the other Steal, the contestant who chose the latter won the entire jackpot while the contestant who chose the former won nothing. #If both contestants chose Steal, they both went home with nothing. YouTube Links Full Episodes Amy v. Andy v. Dawn v. Peter Kathryn v. Mark v. Natalie v. Dave Jon v. Abbie v. Rob v. Angela Emma v. Hugh v. Helen v. Owen Leanne v. Jeff v. Belinda v. Darren Cassie v. Gavin v. Teri v. Richard Tim v. Angela v. Yvonne v. Phil Geoff v. Linsey v. Tim v. Kate Bernie v. Natelie v. Bill v. Neena James v. Sarah v. Brendan v. Emma Derek v. Oly v. Alison v. Eileen Maria v. Jamie v. Sharon v. Mike Russell v. Kimberly v. Darren v. Jackie Guy v. Mhairi v. Paul v. Sarah Christina v. Andrew v. Kieth v. Emma Greg v. Julie v. Darren v. Carol Category:Big Prize Category:Decision Making Category:Lying Category:Gambling Category:ITV Shows Category:2007 premieres Category:2009 endings